Un asunto entre profesores ERERI
by Chesnay
Summary: Levi y Eren son profesores de lenguaje en el instituto Magnolia, levi, es un excelente profesor el cual tras conversar con uno de sus alumnos que mas le admira se pone en una situación de celos con su novio. Eren Jaeger. Ereri.


Un asunto entre profesores.

[Ereri]

Eren: profesor de lenguaje, enseñanza básica.

Levi: profesor de lenguaje, enseñanza media.

Contiene escenas 18

Primer texto escrito con cosas explicitas en el ambito sexual.

Tened piedad al momento criticar.

 **OneShot**

La sala de clases del edificio 1-S del instituto Magnolia se iba vaseando, dejando solo a el profesor de literatura, el señor Ackerman. El cual con pesar suspiro, para luego abrir su nuevo libro de poesía, cortesía de su novio.

Un alumno regreso a aquella aula, buscando sus audífonos, pero la búsqueda se detuvo al ver a su profesor favorito desocupado.

—Profesor, pensé que ya se había ido...-comentó acercándose con paso relajado-.

—No, Jean, aun no me voy, -comenzó a decir algo molesto por la interrupción de lo que el consideraba arte-, ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo?

El muchacho se tomo su tiempo en responder, mientras este pensaba en un tema a conversar, buscaba con su mirada sus audífonos, los cuales estaban debajo de su escritorio. Camino hacia este y los recogió.

—De hecho si,-se giro para ver a aquel profesor que lo miraba atento-

Jean, comenzó a hacer preguntas, las cuales, algunas, sacaban una pequeña sonrisa de parte del profesor y ninguno de los dos podía negar que de vez en cuando no se rieron.

—Oh, demonios, me tendré que ir profesor, es demasiado tarde. -Comento Jean mirando la hora desde su celular-.

—Ve, se te va a oscurecer.

El muchacho cogió sus cosas rápidamente y corrió por los pasillos del colegio para no perder el bus de regreso a su hogar. Mientras que por su parte Levi, tomo de nuevo su libro.

—Solo un capítulo mas. -pensó-.

Mas no habría dicho capitulo.

—Es interesante lo bien que te llevas con ese adolescente, -comento el profesor Jaeger, afirmado en el marco de la puerta-, me alegra, me alegra mucho Rivaille

Ackerman cerro su libro y fruncido el ceño.

—¿Que incinuas, jaeger?

—No mucho, tal vez que realmente tu y ese muchacho se lleven bien.

—Eres una maquina de celos, ¿lo sabes?

El profesor Jaeger se acerco a paso furtivo hacia al contrario.

—Debo comentar que hablaron bastante. -Comento afirmando su cuerpo contra el escritorio del Ackerman-.

—Acaso nos oíste? Eso es invasión de privacidad. Madura.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no...¿quien lo sabrá? -respondió con una sonrisa risueña-.

—Demonios Eren, se supone que deberías confiar en mi.

—Claro que confió en ti, en el que no confió es en kirschtein.

—Ajá...

Eren tomo de la corbata a Levi, el cual fue obligado mediante a ese acto a participar en una competencias de miradas. Eren se acercó poco a poco hacia su oponente y susurrándole en el oído dijo:

—Ademas, tengo derecho de ponerme celoso, después de todo, tengo que cuidar lo mio.

En las mejillas de Levi, se aprecio un leve sonrojo, el cual fue aumentando gracias a un beso robado por parte del Jaeger.

—Oi, eren, detente que estamos en el trabajo.

—Entonces apurate, y vamos a nuestra casa. -Respondió en un susurro grave Rosando sus labios con la oreja de levi-.

—Aun tengo cosas que hacer, -dijo sabiendo que eren era capaz de dejarlo con muletas-, cómo revisar pruebas, actividades, sacar los promedios. Ah y terminar de leer el libro que me regalaste.

—Lo siento levi,-Comenzó a decir enderezándose y mirándolo con picardía-, pero ambos sabemos de que tu ya tienes listo todo eso.

—No...aun no todo...

Eren fruncio el ceño y se acercó rápidamente hacia Levi, provocando a que el instinto de este lo obligara a parase y retroceder. Quedando arrinconado entre su mesa y la muralla.

Dejándole el camino libre a Eren.

—Supongamos que yo tomo tus cosas y me las llevo al auto, además de llevarte a ti claramente, y evitamos que yo marque mi territorio, aquí, en esta sala de clase, -Comenzó a decir, ya frente a frente de su novio-.

—Eren... -Se quejo de la cercanía Levi, con un notable sonrojo-.

El mas alto tomo de las muñecas al menor y las posiciono por sobre su cabeza.

—Venga Levi, ¿Donde prefieres? Aquí, donde nos pueden oír y ver...o en nuestro hogar, donde, podremos disfrutar más libremente.

—En...-Lo miro a los ojos, su sonrojo se hacia mas notable cada vez-, ug, en nuestra casa.

—Bien elegido, -Comento con una sonrisa victoriosa-, pero, me gustaría hacerte algunas cositas en este lugar...,-su rodilla fue apretando mas la entrepierna de aquel otro profesor-, unos grititos no nos harían mal ahora, eh?

—N.no te Atre...atrevas Eren, -Respondió Ackerman mordiéndose el labio-, hicimos un...un jodido tra.trato.

—Sabes que nunca los sigo.

Y sin más, eren sentó a Levi en la mesa del profesor y cerro la cortina. Luego camino hacia la puerta y la cerro con llave. Todo esto, mientras Levi trataba de controlar a su pequeño amiguito que estaba creciendo entre sus pantalones.

—Ahora si, ¿donde estábamos? Ah si...en que te comería. -Dijo Eren abriendo las piernas de Levi poniendose entre medio de ambas-.

Jae

ger le quito el beston a Levi, rompiendo uno que otro botón, paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa de este, acariciando sus pezones, haciendo del cuerpo de su novio, corrientes electricas.

—Cariño, mira como esta esto, esta suplicando por ser tocado. -Comento Eren viendo la entrepierna de Levi y al mismo tiempo tocándola despacio por sobre sus pantalones negros-.

—T.tu bas...bastardo, -Susurro-.

—Ups, que soy torpe... -Dijo desabotonando el pantalón de su pareja y deslizando el cierre-, se me olvido que no podemos manchar.

De un tirón le arranco los pantalones y los boxers, dejando al aire libre el miembro de su pareja, el cual, ya estaba erecto.

—Me pregunto si, -fue acercando su boca hacia aquel miembro-, podrás evitar gemir...

—N,no eren...hagamoslo en casa, pero aquí n...ooh~ -gimió sorprendido, sintiendo como eren lamia su miembro-.

—Levi, te digo que debes ser cauteloso, nos pueden descubrir...-Comento eren riéndose por dentro de la expresión facial de Levi-.

Lamidas y pequeñas mordidas traviesas hicieron de levi una agonía placentera. Mordiéndose las manos y los labios para no soltar sus gemidos.

—E...ren...n.no aguantare... M..m...as~

—No tengo problema...-Comento el nombrado-.

Y Levi ya no lo pudo retener, la boca de eren de un momento a otro estuvo llena del liquido de su tan amada pareja.

Jadeando aun, Levi fue ubicado boca a bajo en aquella mesa.

—Eren, no podre evitar gemir si me lo haces por ahí...-comentó Ackerman, para luego morderse el labio inferior al momento en que sintió un dedo de su novio entrar en su interior, seguido de dos más-.

—Estas apretado, relajante o sino te dolerá esto...

—Como quieres que me relaje?!

—Intentalo.

Pasaron ocho minutos y el interior de Levi poco a poco iba perdiendo contracción.

—Ves? Podías hacerlo...

—Callate mocoso...

Eren posiciono su miembro en la entrada de Levi y poco a poco fue introduciendolo, atento de los murmullos del otro hombre.

—listo, entre por completo, -anuncio-.

—Y que quieres que te de? Un premio?

—Dejame pensarlo...

Y empezó a moverse mas fuerte dentro de Levi, provocando gemidos pequeños.

—Le...Levi, dime, quien es mejor? Yo o el chico cara de caballo?

—Demon..nios Eren, tú... Nunca habría pen.sado en acos.acostarme con Jean.

Eren sonrió.

Los movimientos y caricias continuaron cuarenta y siete minutos, para luego que Eren se viniera en una botella, orden dada por Levi.

—Vamos Levi, te ayudo. -Dijo Eren para sostener a su novio de la cintura, mientras que el se arreglaba los pantalones-.

—Maldito mocoso, mira lo que hiciste, no puedo caminar bien.

—No te quejes tanto, igual lo disfrutaste.

—Tsk...

Salieron de la sala, eren cargaba la mochila llena de carpetas de Levi y lo sostenía con una mano desde la cintura, ambos cuerpos apegados costado con costado.

—Si alguien pregunta, me Torcí el pie bajando las escaleras. -Advirtió Levi-

—Seria mas genial decir "tuvimos sexo y me pase de la mano" -comento Eren ganándose un golpe.

Ya en el auto, eren miro a Levi con una sonrisa, mientras este recordaba lo que habían hecho momentos antes, reviviendo el sonrojo que hace mas de quince minutos había desaparecido.

—Ahora, a casa.

—Gracias al cielo. -Levi trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos-.

Eren tomo de la barbilla a Levi y uniendo sus labios comentó:

—Me encanta cuando te a vergüenzas, te ves hermoso.

—Jodete.

—Ah por cierto, ni creas que no lo haremos en la casa.

—Espera qué?

El motor arranco, haciendo que ambos adultos se dirigieran a su hogar, donde Eren ya tenía toda una planificación para hacer sexo con su pareja.

—Levi, ¿Que opinas de un cosplay?

—Me cago en tu puta madre, Jaeger.

—Cosplay será.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Eren sonrió y miro de reojo a su pareja que iba mirando el paisaje y en el reflejo de este, se podía divisar un sonrojo intenso.

—Definitivamente, cosplay sera. -comentó Jaeger-.


End file.
